


we're a family pulled from a flood (let the river rush in)

by charleybradburies



Series: Incorrect Jonsa Week (2019) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Babies, Children, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, House Stark, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, POV Sansa Stark, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Singing, So Married, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Incorrect JonSansa Week 2019: Day One (April 7).you look like a movie, you sound like a song.note: maybe the same universe asit's our resistance // you can't resist us, but not intentionally (and you don't need to read that series to understand it; I'm just using the same names and ages for the kids, because I'm already attached).[title from "the end of love" by florence + the machine]





	we're a family pulled from a flood (let the river rush in)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm getting a late start but I'm gonna do this week (fingers crossed, before the premiere.) Please enjoy, comment, and kudos! xx

It’s past noon when Sansa decides to go to the nursery. Lyanna was old enough, now, to not be in constant need of Sansa, and the idea of spending the day without the babe at her breast had seemed so nice that morning, but watching little Shireen imitating Arya and Podrick as they sparred in the yard only amplified her desire for closeness. 

Surely the wet nurse would understand.

As it turns out, the nurse isn’t there. Instead, Sansa finds Jon, so entranced by their daughter cradled in his arms he doesn’t notice that Sansa’s entered the room until she’s closed the door behind her - and it’s when he looks over at her and grins that she realizes he’d been humming something.

“I’m worse company for a babe than you, but she doesn’t seem to care,” he says, and Sansa laughs. 

“As long as she’s not hungry, she loves you just the same,” she teases, and approaches them, snuggling up to her husband’s side with one arm tucked inside his. She lays her head against his forearm and moves her free hand to stroke little Lyanna’s hair, and realizes that now Jon is gazing over at her. It’s been over a year since they were wed, but the gaze still makes her blush, still makes her warm, still makes her want. 

Unthinkingly, she licks her lips, and _oh_ , the slight way his expression changes.

“What were you humming to her?” she asks, maintaining her tone but looking down at their babe. Lyanna’s eyes attempt to track Sansa’s hand as it moves above her, stroking her hair and straightening her blanket. There’s only one wolf on it, as it’s the one Arya had made for them, and Sansa’s positioned the wolf on Lyanna’s chest so its red and white details are visible. 

“I don’t know the name,” Jon admits. “It’s just one of the songs I recall from the wedding.”

Sansa feels her eyes widen with her smile. 

“From the wedding?”

He certainly seems to know she’s still teasing him, as he plays along.

“Yes, we were wed. A little while ago, now. In our godswood, with the gods and Arya and Gendry, and Bran and Meer-”

She cuts him off with an abrupt kiss, pulling back only because he almost immediately responds with a clear need for more. _Not while you’ve got the babe in your arms, love,_ she thinks, not needing to say it aloud as the loss of contact cues him to set Lyanna down into the crib. 

“I remember,” Sansa declares, and Jon returns to humming as he pulls her close again.


End file.
